


Minutes Apart

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King scowled after he sneezed near a sick pet alligator.





	Minutes Apart

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled after he sneezed near a sick pet alligator. His head remained on one side of the alligator's body.   
''We'll suffer together, my pet,'' he said. One corner of the Sewer King's mouth went up. ''We'll perish together.'' Six seconds went by as he laughed. His scowl came back the minute he sneezed another time.

The Sewer King winced as his entire body ached. His eyes were on the alligator again. They widened after it ceased breathing. Tears formed in them. His lower lip trembled. *We'll suffer together?*

Two tears ran down the Sewer King's face. He wasn't sure how many minutes went by. Four minutes? Many minutes? 

After wincing another time, the Sewer King ceased moving. 

A dark world was a new home a few minutes later. It was viewed after the Sewer King opened his eyes and stood. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. He wandered at a snail's pace. Perhaps his pretty pet's spirit was in another area. The Sewer King began to wring his hands. He paused as soon as a form appeared.

The Sewer King gasped when the alligator's spirit approached him. He crouched prior to a smile. His eyes were on the alligator while it wagged its tail. The Sewer King laughed as it licked his face. Minutes apart. Never apart.

 

THE END


End file.
